


We're All Mad Here

by MirmLovesHollstein_136



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirmLovesHollstein_136/pseuds/MirmLovesHollstein_136
Summary: Laura Hollis passes out and when she wakes up...things are different; aka Alice and Wonderland AU





	We're All Mad Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you people of the fandom and or random reader! I disappeared for awhile but I'm back and I come bearing fan fic for this hiatus, I'm not sure how this is gonna go down but we will see! Have a lovely day! <3 :)

   

   "Fuck I'm late; I'm late." 

 

   Laura turned from her computer towards her roommate. Betty Spielsdorf, and currently the one one talking, had just burst through the doors. She was rummaging around her closet when Laura spoke, 

 

  "Woah there; late for what?" She got up to go stand by Betty, peering around the taller girl into the clothes stocked wardrobe. Betty didn't answer Laura, she hardly even acknowledged the smaller girl, as she rounded back around moving to the top of Laura's dresser.  

 

   "Hey! Hey! Earth to Betty? What are you late for?" Laura tried asking again. She was a bit taken aback at how her friend was acting. In the last couple of weeks of knowing each other Laura had concluded, Betty to be a very easy-going person. But when Betty finally looked at Laura, Laura stepped back. Something was off about Betty. Her eyes seemed bloodshot and she appeared on edge. She quickly looked away and walked past Laura, muttering under her breath, 

 

   "Late, late, late." She ran her fingers through her hair, she then reached for her pocket revealing a pocket watch. The ticking of the watch echoed throughout the room in an eerie way. Loud, clear and vibrant. Laura scrunched her eyebrows together, she felt like she'd seen that watch before. It was so beautiful. The outside brilliantly polished, a stark heart was carved into it. She couldn't look away...so beautiful...maybe if she just...

 

  A phone ringing made them both spring back. Laura realized she'd been reaching out toward the watch and pulled her hand back, like she'd get burned if she touched. Betty jumped back too, and pulled out her cellphone to silence the ringing. 

 

  "Hello? Yes-yes-I-I am. I'm sorry I'm on my way-yes yes right now." She hung up, and put both the watch and phone in her pocket. When she went for the door Laura grabbed her arm. 

 

  "Oh no you don't! Tell me what in hell and hogwarts is going on." She said, very confused at this point. Betty looked back, leveling Laura with those striking and cold eyes. 

 

  "Time. Time is up Laura. She's here." 

   Without another word, she pulled free of Laura's grasp and strode out the door. Laura stood there, shocked and fearful for a minute, something about the way Betty had said the words 'she's here' made part of Laura wanna lock the door, climb in her bed and never go back outside. But part of Laura-part of her wanted to follow Betty and find out exactly who 'she' was. And, let's say, if you knew Laura Eileen Hollis, you'd expect nothing less of the later side winning out. And that's just what happened. Not another second passed and Laura was out the door, she didn't even grab a jacket. Her father would've been furious, but, he wasn't there and she'd seen all of Veronica Mars. She was on a mission.

  She exited the building quickly not even stopping to say hello to her friend Kirsch as he passed by her, 

 

  "Hey little nerd," He said, as she rushed by him. 

 

  "Can't talk now Kirsch, I have to find Betty," 

 

  "Well, if you mean the blonde hottie you hang out with, I saw her a moment ago. 'Seemed to be going to the library, and she was like, in a big hurry too." Kirsch yelled back. Laura rose her hand up and waved as a thank you, her legs carrying her as fast as they could to the library. So many questions ran through her mind as she went. 

  What the hell was Betty late for?  What the hell was that pocket watch. Who the hell was this 'she' person? It was all happening so fast she couldn't keep up. Betty seemed normal this morning after all. They'd said good morning, and parted ways. Laura going to her morning class and Betty to the Hall. Or at least...that's what she'd said. When Laura thought about it she couldn't remember Betty grabbing her student ID or wallet. She could have perhaps had them in her pocket but then again...maybe she didn't. And that look in her eyes? Maybe she had had one to many happy brownies and was just reacting to that. Or worse, maybe there wasn't just pot in the happy brownies. Laura tried but she couldn't shake the feeling her friend was seriously hurt or in trouble. People don't just run into a room and rummage around leave after all. What if she had gotten into trouble with the law? Or a gang? Or an angry cult of vampires out for blood? Laura thought better of that one, she'd been up late watching too much True Blood and Buffy. Whatever it was that Betty was involved in, Laura wasn't gonna just leave it be. Because, as stated dear reader, this was not how Laura Hollis was. To adventurous, curious, and at times, reckless.

  Laura let her mind wander some more before coming to an abrupt stop outside of Silas U's library. She shivered; the place gave her the creeps. And would you too if you saw it. The brick building was crawling with vines, and stooped low unlike the other buildings. Laura didn't think it had ever been remodeled or torn down. She figured it must be haunted by at least three or four ghosts and refused to go in without her other friends Lafontaine and Perry with her. But as she stood before it no she supposed she had no choice, marching right up the stairs and inside.

  She was met with silence and a cold feeling washed over her. She didn't even see the librarian, and she wondered if it was open at all.

 

   "Hello?" Laura called out, "H-hello? Betty? " 

 

   Silence. 

 

   "Betts? Y-you in here?"

 

   And still-silence. 

 

  Suddenly a crash came from one of the stacks making Laura jump. Maybe it was Betty and she just hadn't heard Laura? Laura, of curious habit, of course, went toward the noise. Heart hammering in her chest as she crept forward, the dark green carpeting making her footfalls noiseless. She sneaked close to the bookshelves, hoping to make herself as small as she could. Well, smaller than usual. Another crash. She was closer now, just on the shelf before the loud one. Closer now, closer. She peered around slowly, oh so slowly, reader, as she may have been curious, but so very cautious as well. 

  What she saw around the corner made her and any logic person's blood run ice cold. 

 

   Nothing. 

 

  Nothing was around that corner, and thus, nothing had been making all the noise. Laura turned, knowing immediately she had to get out of there. And quickly. Starting back, this time with haste to the door, she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. The watch. Gleaming in all of it's glory. It made her stop. It made her freeze completely. Why had she even been running? What was all the fuss? Perhaps she could lay down and take a nap. It was nice and quiet in here after all. And she was quite tired, for my friend, she'd barely had any sleep the night before you see? So so hard to stay awake. Maybe...

Darkness clouded in her vision and everything, went black.

 

Sleep now, Laura. Ah, sleep. 

 

_

 

  Trees. Laura sat up with a jolt, where was she? Surrounding her, all around, was trees. A forest of the strangest sort. Some of it's trees were quite tall yes and some were quite short. But she couldn't seem to look right at them, for every time she did they seemed to change shape. 

 

   "This must be a dream." She said, rubbing her head and wondering if she'd passed out in the library. How did she get here? Wherever here was. 

 

  "And whom, may I ask, are you?" 

 

  Laura turned around quickly at the sudden raspy, drawing voice. Nobody was behind her. 

 

  "Up here, silly girl." The voice said, making Laura look above her at a tree branch. It's bark seemed purple in the lighting and Laura wondered what time it was. She still saw nothing. 

 

   "Am I talking to a tree? Because I've read 'The Giving Tree' and I'm really not about it." She said back, trying to sound brave. The voice laughed, a low, almost hungry sounding laugh, that made goosebumps stand on the back of Laura's neck. Two eyes appeared first, a vibrant shade of violet against the dark color of the tree bark. Laura stepped back, when a woman appeared with them. Her hair as dark as night and skin pale and clear. The woman relaxed against the trunk, foot outstretched onto the branch in a careless way, the other left to freely hang in the air under her. 

 

  And when she smiled, a dazzling set of pearly white teeth came in to view. She wore a purple and violet long sleeve shirt, black pants and combat boots and Laura wondered how she hadn't seen her sitting up there before. Though, that's to say, she blended right in.

 

   "Do I look like a tree to you sweetheart?" The woman asked, drawing her leg up to rest her arm on it.

 

   "Well-well no, but if you're not a tree than what are you?" Laura questioned. This was all becoming frightening and she wanted to go home. She wanted to find Betty, and she'd wished she'd grabbed a jacket. Standing in just the blue dress and the black toms she was wearing, she was becoming a bit cold. Dammit, her dad was always right about these things even when they involved her being sent to a weird forest place to be met by a beautiful stranger. Who was, as Laura recounts, emphasis on beautiful. 

   The woman didn't answer, instead she pushed herself up onto her feet with ease, to balance on the branch. Pacing back and forth like a panther, she gave Laura another dazzling smile, making the small girl's heart skip a beat. When Laura blinked, the woman was gone.   
  
  "Why I'm me of course." Laura leapt back at the voice in her ear. How had the girl gotten behind her like that? Laura crossed her arms, 

 

  "And who are you?" She huffed, getting annoyed. Another irritating smile. 

 

   "Well I'm certainly not whom I couldn't," The girl pointed at Laura, "And I'm not whom I wasn't. Least to say I'm whom I never shall be." 

 

   "Oh cut it out. I mean to say what is your name?" Laura snapped. 

 

  "Ah, that's not the question either, my girl. What isn't my name is more appropriate, but to give you something to call me, you can just call me, Carmilla."

 

   The name made a blush creep across her cheeks, as if she knew something that she just couldn't seem to remember. And then she blinked, looking away from the stranger's eyes. From Carmilla's eyes. Where was she? She needed to figure that out. She needed to get home, and she needed to find Betty. It was strange for wherever she was time seemed to stretch on and the more time she spent looking into this, Carmilla's eyes, the more she forgot why she wanted to leave at all. 

 

   "I need to get home," Laura said, "can you help me?" Carmilla rose her eyebrows, like she hadn't expected that. 

 

   "Didn't your mother ever tell you to not trust strangers, sweetheart? Especially strangers with glowing eyes and the ability to disappear?" Carmilla smiled, almost tauntingly. 

 

  "For one, my mom died when I was young, so no. And for two, yes my dad is all about 'stranger danger' which is why I've had years experience in Krav Maga so don't try anything." Laura said as brazen as she could muster. Hopefully she wouldn't have to use it but she would it she must. Carmilla didn't look scared, but she shrugged and said, 

 

   "Very well then, I'll help you. But of course, we must go visit that Hatter, for they know the way back like the back of their hand. Or maybe it's the palm who knows." 

 

   Laura rolled her eyes, 

 

   "And please stop with the riddles. It's making my head hurt." 

 

  Carmilla almost smiled again but this time it didn't show her teeth nor reach her eyes. 

 

   "As you wish," She then put out her arm for Laura to take as they walked. Laura didn't take it and Carmilla shrugged again, walking a bit in front of her.

 

  "One more thing. Where are we?" Laura questioned. It was one of many this day had left unanswered, "and don't give me some 'where aren't we bullshit." 

 

  Carmilla looked back, her smile alighting her face once more, growing this time seemingly ear to ear, 

 

   "Why; We're in Wonderland of course." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The way it's written and everything I've done is with a purpose ;) 
> 
> PS If you read my Farmer's Daughter AU it should be back up and running soon
> 
> If you liked then give this a kudos please and comments are always loved and read and make me smile! 
> 
> Come talk to me about the story or about dogs! 
> 
> http://miriammtthis.tumblr.com/


End file.
